I Have No Tears To Cry Over You
by Rupert's honey
Summary: CoWritten with The Falling Rain Of Redemption. Angelina and Oliver. Two ex lovers face perils and tribulations.
1. Love, What's So Good About It?

(A/N: This is cowritten by The Falling Rain of Redemption and Rupert's Honey. The first 5 chapters is The Rain)

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or anything of the like.

Chapter 1: Love... What's So Good About It?

One hell of a quidditch game was over and the whole team was tired as ever. Angelina walked into the locker room with a towel on her head and her broom by her side. She dropped down the broom and sat down, slouched over on the bench the white towel draping over her face.

"Good game, good game," Andrew called out as he brought his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, those Badgers are some nasty buggers," Oliver said with a smirk.

A loud laugh circled the room. Angelina got up and went to her locker. As she was placing something in there, she felt someone cuff her ass in their hand. She quickly turned around and punched him dead in his face.

"What the hell was that for Angie?" Bruce said jokingly.

Ever since she had met Bruce he had always wanted her and she knew it. Although he was quite the looker, she wanted nothing to do with him. To her he was a vile piece of slim who deserved to be smeared on the bottom of her size 8 shoe.

"Don't ever touch me or next time," she got in his face and gave him a fake seductive smile, "I might aim lower."

"Oh, I like it when you play hard to get."

"Ok, ok you give it all a rest," Oliver said walking into the locker room, "We won! We should be celebrating."

Oliver came over to Angelina and placed his arm around her shoulder. He smiled down at her and although she was quite pissed off with Bruce, she smiled back at Oliver. She never could resist his smile.

Everyone else had left and Angelina was waiting for Oliver by the entrance of the stadium. She looked at her watch. It read 10:34.

"This brings back memories," she thought.

**Flash Back**

Angelina was waiting in the armchair in front of the fire. She stared into it's golden embers before she looked over towards the big grandfather clock. The clock read 10:34.

"He's late," she said out loud with a sigh.

She was drifting in and out of sleep when Oliver walked in. She had no idea he was there. He walked behind the chair and wrapped his arms across her chest. She snuggled up to his embrace.

"I've been waiting for you," she said in a low voice.

"I know, I'm sorry, I..."

"Save the excuses and kiss me," she demanded.

Oliver smiled and brought his head closer to hers. She turned her neck and was met by the soft touch of his lips. She opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue enter. He bit down softly on her lower lip making her moan softly. Angelina broke this kiss and got up off of the chair. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her very close.

"Why do I love you so much?" Angelina asked sarcastically.

Oliver closed the gap that was between their faces and kissed her sensually. He opened his mouth and let her tongue enter his mouth as his tongue did wonders with hers. Their heads moved rhythmically from side to side. He broke this kiss with her bottom lip caught by his teeth. It drew a little blood but Angelina found it very arousing. She smiled sucking on her bottom lip.

"That's why," he answered.

**End of Flash Back**

Angelina got tired of waiting, and her duffle bag was beginning to get heavy. She turned to leave when she heard Oliver calling, "Wait!" he said running down the stairs.

When he caught up to her they began to walk down the street.

"Hey, good game today," Oliver said with a smile.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Angelina replied with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your defense sucked much ass."

"Well I thought my defense was fine."

"Yeah, you and...well..." She began to stroke her chin as if thinking, "No one," she said with a a devilish grin.

Oliver laughed and nudged her a little. She nudged him back. He nudged her again, this time harder. Being one who was a very, very sore loser, Angelina wasn't about to let him outdo her. She nudged him much harder then he had nudged her. They both fell on the ground, Angelina landed on top of Oliver. Her head was rested on his chest before she realized what a predicament she was in. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes with a surprised expression. Her braids cascaded down one side of her head, his hands were around her waist.

"Angelina.." Oliver whispered softly.

"Umm...I'm sorry" she said scrambling off of him.

She stood up quickly and dusted herself off while her back was turned to him.

"I'm sorry...how could I have been so clumsy...I..."

"Angelina..." Oliver whispered again turning her around to face him.

His eyes were gleaming. It was strange to Angelina because she had never seen his eyes gleam like that unless he was talking about Quidditch, or...he was making love to her. She looked down at the ground and then back up to him. He leaned in. She was about to lean in to when she realized what she was about to do. She stepped back and looked at him with a sorry expression.

"We can't Oliver...I'm sorry."

"But Angelina..."

"NO!" She snapped, "I'm sorry...we can't."

She turned around and ran out of sight. Oliver just stood there under the street light for a minute before he began walking home again.


	2. I Wonder

Disclaimer: We own nothing

Chapter 2: I Wonder

**Angelina**

Angelina opened the door to her apartment and walked in. She closed the door and dropped her bag on the floor. She went through the kitchen, out of the living room, and too her bedroom. She took off her coat and threw it on the bed. She pulled off her shirt revealing a lavender bra. She took of the pants she was wearing and walked over to the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the faucet. She placed her hand under the flowing stream of water. She gave a relaxed sigh when it reached the right temperature. She put her braids up so that they wouldn't get wet and slipped out of her underwear.

She got into the bathtub. It was filled to the brim, and a rose scented bubble bath was in it. She sank into its warmth.

"I wonder what Oliver is doing," she thought

**Oliver  
** Oliver walked into his apartment, tired from practice and bewildered from the events that took place after. He pulled his shirt over his head and through it to the ground. As he plopped down on his bed he stared up at the ceiling going over the moment over and over again. From the playful nudging to having her dark brown eyes staring down at him.

"I'm never gonna get to sleep," he thought

He turned on his side and looked at the clock. It read 11:22. He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them he was face up again, but this time Angelina's lips were pressed against his own. He was shocked for a minute, before he closed his eyes and held her by the waist.

**Angelina **  
Angelina sat in the bathtub looking out of the open window to the balcony outside of her bathroom. A slight breeze blew through the transparent curtains making them dance in the air. The dim light of candles filled the room. She took some of the bubbles in her hand and blew them away, for no real reason, she just felt like it. She sank back in the tub with a sigh and hugged herself. She closed her eyes for only a second and when she opened them she felt someone stroking the back of their hand down her arm. She turned her head and it was Oliver. She was sitting in between his legs in the bathtub, her back resting on his chest. She almost pulled away before he began to kiss her collar bone. At that moment she knew she couldn't resist and gave in to the temptation.

**Oliver **

Oliver turned Angelina around so that he was atop of her. She lifted her knee as he sat in between her legs. He kissed her neck as she ran her hands through his brown hair. His hand caressed her thigh all the way up her slip and back. He broke the kiss to catch his breath.  
He looked deep into her eyes before slipping the strap of her black slip off of her shoulder.

Angelina placed her hand on the back of his neck as he led a trail of kisses from her collar bone, up her neck. He began to nibble on her earlobe.

"I love you," he whispered

"I know you do," she said mid moan.

Oliver and Angelina rolled around in the dark navy blue sheets. Their lips parted and connected constantly letting their tongues toy with each other. Oliver began to kiss her neck, then her shoulder, then her breast, then her stomach. He licked a somewhat perfect circle around her navel. He licked slower and longer. He looked at Angelina face before going down further...

**Angelina **

Angelina turned around in the tub to give Oliver a soft baby kiss before deepening it. She forced her tongue into his mouth, and he didn't seem to have any problem with it. She felt him become harder and harder with each passing second. She saw it in his eyes; he wanted to be inside her...bad, but she wanted to tease him first. She began to grind on him slowly while keeping the connection of their lips intact. They both moaned in between kisses. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him and he wanted her. She sat up a little more pushing her breast to his chest before slowing coming down on his erection...

**Oliver  
** Oliver drove his erection into Angelina. She yelled out from the slight pain and grasped the navy sheets tightly. He stopped for a second and kissed her softly. He brought his mouth close to her ear.

"I'll go slow..." he whispered seductively.

He thrust into her again in a slow rhythmic fashion, making sure to make it as pleasurable as he possibly could for the two of them. She arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her neck as he increased in speed.

**Angelina **  
Angelina threw her head back as he ran his tongue up the front of her neck. She met his lips with another kiss that was cut short by a very exuberant moan. Oliver caressed her back rubbing his fingers completely over her chocolate skin. The water of the bathtub made her and his skin slippery and glimmer in the light of the many candles. She went up and down on his now very large man hood. The sounds she made, the faces he showed, the over all enthusiasm they both shared was just too erotic to begin with. She could feel herself getting close...

**Oliver **   
Oliver was now pushing himself into Angelina very quickly. They both moaned and gasped and sighed as it just felt that good. He could feel himself ready to come...

**Angelina**   
Angelina let out the loudest moan yet.

**Oliver **  
Oliver gave one last thrust before "letting himself go" inside of her. He closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth wide. Nothing but a struggling yell would come out.

**Angelina **   
"Oliver..!" Angelina called.

**Oliver **  
"Angelina..!" Oliver called.

Oliver opened his eyes abruptly and looked around. He stood up in the bed sweating buckets. He touched the back of his head and thought about what he thought just happened. He looked at the clock.

"11:24," he read to himself.

He laid back down quickly and took a pillow and put it over his face. He began to yell into the pillow out of frustration.

**Angelina**

Angelina opened her eyes and she was still holding herself in the tub. She looked around the entire bathroom for any trace of Oliver but she didn't see him.

"Why, Oliver? Look what you've done to me, " she thought as the last candle fizzled out and the room went dark.


End file.
